Defying Gravity
by Calender
Summary: One-shot. possible story please review to tell if I should make it into a story No pairings. OC's only, no cannons because it's so short. Another pair of twins in Ouran? How would they come to be? And aren't twins suppose to be close?


Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, the song 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked, or Ouran Highschool Host Club. Enjoy~

**Key: **

Narration, _Glinda_, **Elphaba,**_** Both**_

**

* * *

  
**

_Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!_

It started so simply. Out of something that we could have totally avoided….

_  
__I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now.  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever!  
I hope you think you're clever!_

She was against it; she liked how things were. She was happy with life in the tiny bubble she had.

**I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy, too.  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition.**

Me? I was with it. I wanted more. I didn't want to be pampered with this life. I wanted to live freely.

_**So though I can't imagine how,  
I hope you're happy, right now.**_

We stood on either side of the marble hallway, two adults in the middle. They were our parents.

_Elphie, listen to me.  
Just say you're sorry.__  
__You can still be with the Wizard,  
What you've worked and waited for.  
You can have all you ever wanted._

They weren't so simple. We were both heirs to the throne. Both of us, Ginsi and I. Twins. But our parents couldn't tell which one was which. Why should they have been able to? After all, they only wanted one of us….

**I know.  
But I don't want it.  
No, I can't want it anymore.**

I was sick of it. They going to choose one of us to go with them, the other was to be left at an orphanage.

**Something has changed within me.  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game.  
Too late for second-guessing.  
Too late to go back to sleep.  
It's time to trust my instincts.  
Close my eyes and leap.**

I risked it all in one sentence. They told us to say one sentence. Ginsi said, "Please don't leave me alone." I said the same thing at the same time. We both winced and looked away.

**It's time to try  
Defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity,  
And you can't pull me down.**

Then it happened. Before, we were perfectly in sync. Now? She opened her mouth and said the same thing. Me?  
_  
__Can't I make you understand  
You're having delusions of grandeur...?_

I looked at my parents, smirking so lightly that no one, not even my twin could tell. "……can you tell which one is Enri?" I asked somewhat mockingly.

**I'm through accepting limits,  
'Cuz someone says they're so.  
Some things I cannot change,  
But till I try I'll never know.  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost.  
Well, if that's love,  
It comes at much too high a cost!**

They looked surprised. Mother adjusted her suit. Father glared at me.

**I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye!  
I'm defying gravity,  
And you can't pull me down.**

"It's strange." I continued. "How before I was so blind….. but it was okay because I had Ginsi with me, but now, I don't know…"

**Glinda, come with me.  
Think of what we could do.  
Together.**

"Enri….. what are you saying?" Ginsi's soft voice flowed through the room. "…..Ginsi…. the only time anyone could tell us apart was when we preformed and sang. Why was I always the bad guy?"

**Unlimited.  
Together we're unlimited.  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been.  
Glinda, dreams the way we planned them.**

"Because you're really the good guy." We told each other, in perfect sync again.

_If we work in tandem...__  
**There's no fight we cannot win.  
Just you and I defying gravity!  
With you and I, defying gravity, **_**  
They'll never bring us down.**

I looked at her, "…..will you allow this to happen? For us to be pulled away? My friend….my sister."

**Well, are you coming?**

_I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this._

She frowned. "Enri. I want to continue performing."_  
_**  
You too.**

"…I see."

**I hope it brings you bliss.**  
_**I really hope you get it,  
And you don't live to regret it.  
I hope you're happy in the end.  
I hope you're happy, my friend.**_

My parents…. No, those people. They made their way to the girl over on the other side of the room. A soft-faced woman came behind me. With one last look at the small family on the other side of the room, my breath caught. My heart beat was sporadic. She turned and began to walk away with those people.**  
_  
_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky.  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo,  
At least I'm flying free.  
To those who'd ground me,  
Take a message back from me:**

We were no longer on the same beat. Our hearts didn't pulse together anymore. The same path. She chose hers; east. I was going west. And….. I was flying. I was free.

**Tell them how I'm  
Defying gravity!  
I'm flying high,  
Defying gravity!  
And soon I'll match them in renown.**

"….just you wait! I don't care! Next time you see me, I won't be like you anymore!" Enri cried, clenching her fists. "I'll be greated than you! Not equal anymore!" Ginsi laughed softly and smiled. Both of our hands clenched around the half-lockett on our necks.

**And nobody in all of Oz,  
No Wizard that there is or was,  
Is ever gonna bring me down!**  
_I hope you're happy.__------------__（__Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!__）__  
_**Bring me down!------------------**_（__No one mourns the wicked! So we've got to bring her down!__）_

……since that day, after the soft-faced woman brought me to the orphanage, I grew up there. It was 10 years of my life that were spent there. Soon, I went to school for the first time in my life, because my Uncle found me and took me in. I took an entrance exam, and I got in on scholarship to Ouran High School. Maybe sister would be there…

_

* * *

_

_*wipes sweat from forhead* Whoo! Okay, I spent a good amount of time on this, so if you like it, please tell me! Reviews are gold! And please tell me if I should make a fanfic for Ouran from this. Thanks~  
_


End file.
